


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 1





	1. Newt Scamander x Reader

**Imagine being a muggle zoologist and Newt being very interested in your job.**

“Do you study animals as well, Mr. Scamander?”

“That’s right. Well - not like you do. I’d like to hear more.” 


	2. Queenie Goldstein x Reader

**Imagine being a no-maj that befriends Queenie and taking her to your favorite speakeasy.**

“Wow, y/n, I’ve never been in a no-maj club before. You’ll have to help me order a drink.”

“You’ve got it, Queenie. Maybe some day you’ll take me to one of your clubs, too.”


End file.
